Talk:Creddie/@comment-5693910-20121124202315/@comment-5043573-20121124205820
I have watched the phone call and kiss several times and looked at from several perspectives. No matter what this is obvious to me: Sam might still have feelings for Freddie but Freddie has moved on. The "want to get back together" thing was intended as joke the same way Sam joked about their history in iPear Store. Freddie only back pedals and changes the subject when Sam seems like she might want to do it. If he actually wanted to get back together and Sam sounds like she might there would have been no reason for Freddie to change subjects. Freddie, as we know from iOpen a Restaurant, has feelings for Carly again anyway. So, I think ''Sam ''took it more seriously than Freddie was intending. As for the kiss, why would she do a goodbye kiss in the first place? Even if it is a goodbye kiss, the fact is you don't just kiss your friend on the lips goodbye unless you have feelings for them. Seeing as how Carly plans to come back and webchats are actually possible in this day and age I don't see the difference. Carly would not have kissed Freddie goodbye unless she had feelings for him. The reason we Creddies say Creddie is endgame isn't because they are together at the end of the episode but because they have confirmed that they have feelings for each other at the end (Freddie not only kissed back, but he held her when he did so and cheered for it at the end; this is compared to the two other surprise kisses he got in iSaved Your Life and iOMG, where in both he did not even make a mutual move to move in). Canonically, you can say the two have mutual romantic feelings for the other while with Seddie you cannot (though it can be assumed to be one sided if any feelings are there since Freddie responded to Carly at the end). Do you see what I mean? The kiss whether being goodbye or a way of revealing her feelings before it is too late doesn't matter because at the end, Carly kissed him and Freddie kissed back. Look at it this way, if Carly kissed Freddie only to say goodbye as friends then why didn't she kiss Gibby? Hell, as a Seddie, if you replaced Gibby in that moment would you say Carly has feelings for Gibby and Gibby has feelings for Carly since it doesn't mess up your Seddie ship? Hell, what if it was Sam who kissed Freddie in that moment and not Carly? The way I see it, Seddies are only saying the excuses of it not meaning something because it messes up their ship despite the fact that Seddies would claim it meant something if it went their way. And, I'm saying this now, if it was Sam and Freddie who had the kiss before Sam left, even as a Creddie I would call Sam and Freddie endgame and canon.